doux comme du chocolat
by BangtanBurrito
Summary: BTS x oc story *Read first chapter for description*
1. description

Su Won was a typical highschool girl. She had everything she needed... except she wanted more. She knew her thoughts were selfish but she felt as if she was missing something but she couldn't figure out what. I mean, she had good grades, a loving family and a good education. What more would she need? She was in the process of answering that but it was no easy question.

She had a strong passion for writing but she never thought of persuing it as a career as it doesn't pay much, though she did write books in the meantime. Her most recent 'novel' was about two princes, one evil and one sweet named Kim Taehyung and Park Jimin. Her story had yet to be completed and she swore to never show it to anyone in fear of being mocked, which she thought was a stupid excuse. She hadn't even named the book yet. None of that stopped her from writing it though; she was determined to make it her best yet.

Anyway enough about books, you probably aren't interested in that right? After all you came here for a _love story_.

_Do you think she'll be able to answer the question eating away at her?_

READ 'doux comme du chocolat' TO FIND OUT!!


	2. chapter 1

The whole world seemed to be enveloped in a comforting silence. Sweet dreams drifted across her peaceful sleep; it was comfortable. However (however happy she was) everyone needs to wake up at some point, right? Her alarm clock did the honours as it played that old, annoying:

_beep beep beep_ Su Won reminded herself to change her alarm sound as soon as she could and swung her legs out of bed, only to find that the morning breeze was to cold and wrapped herself back in het warm, cozy blanket.

"C'mon lazy bones!" Su Won's roommate- HyeJin- swung open the curtains, letting in a blinding light.

"Aah! Unnie five more minutes... _please_?" She pleaded but her roommate had no mercy and continued to raid Su won's wardrobe for suitable clothes.

"It's like seven o'clock and you're _still_ in bed. I got up an hour ago!"

"Only because you're organized..." Su won reluctantly stepped out of bed, took the clothes form HyeJin's hands, and went to get ready in the bathroom.

"Aish that girl!" HyeJin muttered and went off to do her own thing.

**\--Later that evening**

Su won had just been dismissed from class and sent to the principles office for drawing in class. She was drawing her characters from her story since it had been bugging her all day. She did manage to come up with suitable designs in the end but in the process her maths teacher- Mrs.Jung- had caught her and sent her to the principles office for not paying attention and not being _on-topic.Petty-_ Su won thought- _I was just drawing, jeez._

Luckily for her, she was well acquainted by now with the principle with her routinely visits.

"Ah, Su won. I guess Mrs.Jung sent you _again_?" The principle (a young man named Mr.Kim) raised his eyebrows in mock surprise.

"Yeah." Su won sighed and sat down on the comfy seat opposite of the principle.

"What was it this time?"

"I-i was only doodling."

"_Just _doodling?"

"And that was it? Well then you're dismissed, I don't get paid enough for this."

Mr Kim shooed her out with an exasperated expression. Su won hurried out of the well-furnished room and decided not to go to class since she didn't want another lecture on how important school is to get a job and why it is necessary to pay attention in class. She didn't need another one of _those. _Instead, she decided to wait out the remaining ten minutes in the girls bathroom.

Su won opened the creaky door and locked herself in the first available stall. She had nothing else to do to make time go by faster so she just finished off her sketches instead. Infact, they weren't that bad; they were pretty realistic. For the remaining time Su won sat in the empty bathroom, doodling and waiting for the bell to ring.

**\--After school**_"Peace just didn't seem an option when fighting for the same person. He would either have her or no one would have her."_

Su won reread this part many times to herself to check if it sounded good.

"Hey, are you coming to Jungkook's party?" HyeJin suddenly appeared in the doorway wearing a black dress and caked in heavy make up.

"Party? Nah." Su won didn't look up and continued to write and scribble out certain words.

"What are you doing?" Her roommate tried to peak over her shoulders buy Su won covered it in time.

"Just homework. It's embarrassing though because my handwriting is messy..."

"If you say so. Anyway, I'm going so don't forget to lock the door and close the blinds. I have some spare ice cream in the freezer so you can have that. Oh, and I'll tell Jungkook you're too embarrassed to talk to him." At that HyeJin left and locked the door.

"Aish, that woman. What am I going to do with her?" Su won left her room and grabbed the pot of ice cream from the freezer. She was going to take advantage of the peace and watch a movie. She collapsed onto the couch and snatched the remote from the coffee table in front of her.

"Hmmm, what to watch..." She flicked through all of the movies and found a horror. "Perfect!"

Turns out, watching a horror alone isn't the best desicion she had ever had. She heard footsteps coming from either her room or the bathroom next to it and couldn't move from fear.

"H-hello?" She weakly called out and the footsteps stopped.

Suddenly, the front door started to open revealing...

her roommate.

"Haha, Su won-ie looks scare -hic- d!"

"You scared me! Are you drunk? Don't answer that, just go to bed."

"Yes, sir." HyeJin stumbled into her room. Su won just couldn't explain the noises from her room though... how strange.

**A/n****Don't worry, the story hasn't actually started yet. I just wanted to introduce a friend and for her to design characters. More people will be introduced next time.**


End file.
